


A Love Like Ours

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Daddy!Gally, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Identity, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Motherhood, Neck Kissing, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Siblings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: It had been three years since Gally had been sent into the maze, and he felt like he had finally started to feel at home in the Glade...Until the day they arrived. When a seventeen year old girl, the first girl ever to appear in the Glade, along with her three year old daughter arrive via the Box unexpectedly, his world is flipped upside down once again, for better or for worse. She seems familiar and he doesn't know why. He also doesn't know why he's automatically drawn to her and her daughter, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Why does he feel the need to protect them? And how will their lives forever change as the Glade changes along with them? *Rated Explicit for a Reason*
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Love Like Ours

A Love Like Ours Chapter 1

It had been three years since Gally came up with the original Gladers into the maze, and it had taken all of those years for him to finally feel like he was home at last.

Until the day it all changed.

It was a day like any other as he woke up and got ready to run the maze. Minho, Newt and him were all sitting at one of the larger tables in the dining hall chatting about their routes that they would take through the maze that day when the greenie alarm startled them all, blaring loudly all across the Glade. 

They all exchanged looks and got up to follow Alby outside and over to the Box, where clearly something or someone was now being sent their way. 

“What the bloody hell?” Newt murmured as confusion registered on the lanky blonde’s face. Minho and Gally moved to stand beside Alby who looked deeply concerned as they listened to the sounds of the Box rising towards the surface. 

“We just got the new greenie three days ago. What could they be sending us now?” Gally asked as Minho and his eyes locked on Alby who shook his head, no words coming to mind in that exact moment. 

“Whatever it is, it means something’s different. Something’s changed. And you shanks know that change around here, never is a good thing.” Alby’s voice rasped as the lack of sleep from the night before became clearly evident. 

All three of them nodded as they waited for the Box to arrive, Gally nervously tapping his work boot against the metal grate. 

A few moments later, the Box came to a complete stop and the Glade fell silent as both Gally and Minho moved to open the top grate and peer down inside the Box. 

Alby signaled for Gally and Newt to go down and investigate as both boys jumped into the Box and peered into the darkness around them. 

It was then that Gally heard Newt inhale sharply and fixed his eyes on where the blonde was currently staring. 

The air left Gally’s lungs completely as he felt himself sway slightly on his feet at the sight that laid before them. 

A girl who looked to be around his age, with long brown hair and the palest skin he had ever seen was lying unconscious beside what looked like a small girl, no older than three with the same features as the older girl. 

Both he and Newt scrambled over to them and dropped to their knees, first checking the older girl’s pulse and then the little girl’s and sighed in relief feeling that they were both alive but unconscious. 

Gally spotted what looked like a crumpled piece of paper held tightly in the little girl’s palm, and gently worked to remove it before reading to himself and Newt whose eyes flickered between the two girls. 

Dear Gladers,   
Something that one of you has lost, will now be found. A family will now be reunited. The girl is named Aubree. And the little girl is her daughter, named Chloe. Please take care of them and protect them with your lives. Your future depends on it.   
-T. 

Gally’s brows furrowed in confusion as recognition of the older girl’s name flickered in his mind. 

He wasn’t sure how he knew her, but he could feel that he did.

He found that Newt was watching him, and he rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to keep this knowledge to himself much longer.

Opting to be straight forward, he nodded in silent confirmation, watching as Newt’s lips upturned slightly in a knowing smirk.

“So, you do know her then? And what about the little girl? Anything I should be aware of about that?”

Gally blushed heavily and was thankful that the darkness covered most of his embarrassment as he shook his head, although still unsure about his answer. 

“No. I don’t think so.”

He didn’t think so, but he couldn’t be sure.

Whatever had happened before the maze was still a complete mystery to him and it didn’t sit well with him that perhaps things had happened that were far more serious than he ever realized. 

Newt took the note from him as they heard Alby’s voice sound from above them. 

“What is it, shanks? You all are awfully quiet for a new Box arrival.” 

Newt met Gally’s pleading eyes, knowing that whatever had just happened, he wasn’t ready to reveal it to Alby and the others, which made the blonde’s own eyes soften in understanding. 

“It’s alright, Captain. If you’re not bloody ready to talk about it, then I sure as hell won’t make you. It would be best to tell him eventually though. Because I’m sure if she looks familiar to you, you’re most likely going to be very familiar to her.” 

Gally nodded and gave the boy a grateful smile before Newt got to his feet and moved into the light to meet Alby’s eyes. 

“It seems we’ve got ourselves a greenie girl. And apparently her daughter too.” 

Alby’s eyes widened in shock as he moved closer to the edge of the Box.

“A girl? There’s never been a girl sent up before…And her daughter? What do you mean daughter?”

Gally took a deep breath and let it out slowly before rising to move into the light beside Newt, his voice steady, trying his hardest to not reveal any emotion that he may be feeling.

“The girl is our age, and her name is Aubree. There’s a little girl with her and they came up with a note saying that she’s her daughter.” 

Alby froze for a few seconds before finally nodding slowly in understanding. 

“Alright. Well, I guess things really are changing around here. But I doubt a girl and her little girl will be any sort of a threat, so we’ll just proceed with adding them to the Glade just like any other greenie. Let’s start with getting them out of the Box and letting Clint and Jeff look them over. It’ll only be a matter of time before they wake up and we’ll ask them what they know, but chances are they’ll probably be exactly like the rest of us.” 

Both Gally and Newt nodded in understanding before Gally swiftly took Aubree into his arms, another strange feeling of familiarity washing over him, before Newt gently lifted Chloe into his own arms and they both carefully took the girls out of the Box and into the Glade for the first time.

As Gally stood in the middle of the Glade, he glanced down at Aubree’s sleeping face and held her a little tighter as he vowed to one day remember fully who she was and what she meant to him. 

Because if it was one thing he knew, she and her little girl had already become his entire world in a single moment.


End file.
